About Alfas and Stigmas
by HypnoticWords
Summary: En búsqueda de quedar libre de la constante presión social y gubernamental Alfred, necesita encontrar una pareja antes de su vigésimo primer cumpleaños pero frente a una sociedad con la que no se siente identificado, encontrar una que le agrade parece ser imposible. Hasta que encuentra una extraña forma de hacerlo. Comprar un Stigma. AmeRus / RusAme. Distopia AU
1. Chapter 1

_La sociedad ha cambiado mucho a partir de los finales de la Gran Guerra que destrozó a casi toda la humanidad. La tierra fue unificada gracias al gobierno científico e iluminado que planeó con perfección como el nuevo mundo sería desarrollado para que no hubiera más desastres, vivir en un mundo completamente equilibrado. Así pues, dejaron de existir los países propiamente dichos y se convirtieron en distritos y sectores. Había en la sociedad ahora 7 Distritos principales donde se destinaron a todas las personas a vivir ahí, los demás tenían el uso de ser lugares sin población alguna más que la necesaria para cuidar los sectores destinados al cuidado de animales para el consumo humano, la agricultura, animales salvajes, lugares turísticos y campos de naturaleza pura sustentable usada para dar sus recursos a las personas en los distritos grandes._

_Cada nacimiento ha sido controlado para otorgar un nivel de clasificación que le destinará el nivel de educación, sector de vivienda en edad productiva y los posibles trabajos a los que tendrá acceso. Los niveles de clasificación son Alfa, Beta, Gamma y Delta, dentro de ellos también hay sub divisiones de más y menos, solo pocos Alfa llegan a ser destinados ha convertirse en Alfas doble más. Se ha agregado una nueva clasificación durante los últimos años llamada Stigma._

_Los individuos deben seguir la Leyes Principales de la Sociedad agregando las leyes instaladas en su mente al momento del nacimiento y las primeras etapas de vida. Las generales son:_

_1.- Vivir bajo las circunstancias que su clasificación social les ha otorgado._

_2.- La violencia no es necesaria en ningún momento. Aquellos que muestren grandes faltas serán trasladados a las islas de contención._

_3.- Cada persona debe tener una pareja desde un periodo designado a su clasificación social hasta la edad límite, de lo contrario se le será designada una elegida por el gobierno._

_4.- La obligación de cada individuo es representar una persona funcional dentro de su clasificación._

_5.- Los individuos deben presentar uno o dos hijos antes de la edad de infertilidad programada dentro de su clasificación._

_6.- Representa un peligro para si mismo y la sociedad aquel individuo que luche en contra del sistema actual que mantiene a toda la población feliz y segura._

_Ahora mismo, soy un Beta (+). Vivo dentro del sector 10 en un departamento designado previamente desde mi nacimiento al igual que muchos de los ideales que los demás Betas poseen pero extrañamente parece no querer funcionar en mí. Estoy en mis primeros años de trabajo dentro del área de acondicionamiento social donde se desarrollan los planes de vida y nuevas estrategias para mantener al mundo "feliz". Por poco lo olvido, estoy a pocos meses de llegar a mi edad límite legal para adquirir una pareja por mi propia cuenta o se me será designada una por el sistema. _

_Soy Alfred F. Jones. Beta (+) trabajando en el área de acondicionamiento social. Tengo 20 años, a nada de llegar al límite de mi propia libertad para escoger una pareja y por supuesto, estoy a poco de romper seis de las siete reglas generales si me presentan una pareja seleccionada._

**&**.

Una jornada completa de trabajo había terminado de nuevo, con el orden y pulcritud de siempre los Betas se retiraron diez minutos después de las nueve la cual era la hora de salida de los Alfas. Los gammas aun permanecen en el edificio hasta las diez de la noche junto a los Deltas que trabajan en los centros de químicos y fabricas.

Se podía ver como la ciudad se extendía de punta a punta, todo perfectamente iluminado y de un color mayoritariamente blanco. Las capsulas de transporte para los Betas que no poseían un móvil propio llegaron a los rieles de la plataforma para descansar mientras cada uno se subía al que iba a cierta ruta. Cada capsula iba a una ruta determinada donde se encontraban los edificios de departamentos, las puertas se abrieron y cada que uno pasaba deslizaba una pequeña tarjeta de identificación que señalaría la parada correcta de cada uno dentro de esa ruta.

Y al día siguiente fue lo mismo a la hora de salida como en la hora de entrada. Todos los días su vida se repetía de la forma más tortuosamente aburrida, como estar atrapado en el mismo día todos los días de todos los años con la diferencia de que podía notar como su edad se escapaba. Sin contar que ya se acercaba una terrible fecha para él.

Alfred era un Beta, un Beta (+) para ser exactos. El cumpleaños número 21 de un Beta (+) (_20 para los Beta (-)_ ) significaba que debía estar emparejado legalmente a esa fecha o se le asignaría una pareja. No deseaba que el sistema le asignara una pareja, no estaba preparado para tener una por que no estaba ni siquiera consiente de poder cuidarse a si mismo pero al parecer no tenía mucha opción, no podía ir en contra del sistema o sería enviado a las Islas de Rehabilitación Social de la cual había estado oyendo demasiadas historias terribles y los huecos en el papeleo de aquellos que supuestamente volvieron de la RS eran demasiados. Simplemente no había pruebas de que volvieran a ser parte de la sociedad a la que habían retado.

Suspiró visiblemente cansado mirando por la ventana de la capsula hacia la ciudad que encendía sus luces ante la caída del sol. Apenas el último de los pasajeros subió a la capsula esta se cerro dando sus indicaciones de siempre y salió disparada del riel donde estaba detenida. Gruñó un poco por que aun no se acostumbraba completamente a esos arranques tan repentinos del maldito transporte, hace años que siempre ha deseado tener su propio móvil pero nunca ha sido bueno para ahorrar.

Miró enseguida de él, a otros Betas que trabajaban con él y a su hermano mellizo sumergiendo la nariz en el libro más reciente que se ha comprado. Todos de ellos eran Betas, todos ellos ya tenían una pareja de igual, menor e incluso mayor clasificación. Matthew, su hermano, se había hecho la pareja legal de una chica Alfa (-) del Distrito 11 que había venido junto a varios otros Alfas para aprender de la forma de organización del Distrito 7, se llamaba Katyusha o algo por el estilo. Los italianos Beta (-) tenían sus respectivas parejas, Feliciano se había emparejado increíblemente con una Alfa (++) del Distrito 1, en poco sería trasladado ahí. Lovino se había emparejado secretamente hace tres años con una Beta (+) muy parecida a él llamada Emilly y ya tendrían el primero de sus hijos razón por la que ella no había estado asistiendo hace dos meses. Tino tenía una relación desde hace bastante tiempo con el Alfa (+) Berwald, Taurys había salido con una fría Alfa (+) llamada Natalya pero esta le dejó por otro Alfa (+) llamado Erik. Como sea, ahora mismo estaba saliendo con un Beta (+) llamado Feliks y la primera vez que lo vio le confundió con una mujer.

Todos ellos tenían una pareja, todos.

Los nombres de conocidos que circulaba por su cabeza llegaron rápidamente. Todos ellos tenían una pareja legal ya. Alberto era un Gamma (+) y estaba saliendo con Catherine una Alfa (+). Sakura y Kiku eran Alfas (-) que salían con Ludwig (Alfa (++)) y Yao (Alfa (+)) respectivamente. Thomas (Delta (-)) estaba saliendo con Darla (Gamma(+)). Era casi increíble que él no la tuviera pero nunca se sintió cómodo con los demás, se comportaba bien con todos pero en el fondo no llegaba a confiar en nadie por las horrorosas dudas que asaltaban su desprevenida mentalidad haciéndole creer que nadie hacía nada más que soportarlo. A veces se preguntaba porque él, ¿porqué tuvo que haber tenido un error al momento de programarlo para el resto de su vida? Estaba consciente de aquello, parecía ver ciertas cosas diferentes a los que eran de su otra clasificación social. Se había resignado a eso, aunque existía la pequeña resistencia aun dentro de él.

La capsula se detuvo en la plataforma 1 del nivel 34 de la torre departamental. No se dio cuenta de ello por estar pensando en todos los problemas causados por él mismo, todas sus inseguridades, vivir callado de algo que no estaba conforme y para colocar agraciadamente en el pico de ese helado de mal sabor la cereza repugnante de la fecha próxima a su cumpleaños número 21, el día en que le asignarían una pareja legal a menos de que encontrara una antes de ese tiempo. ¿Encontrar una? ¡Solo faltaban dos meses para su cumpleaños! Tendría que poner más de lo que pudo haber dado en 8 años desde que fue hábil para conseguir una pareja.

Salió de sus cavilaciones gracias a su hermano que le agitaba – Alfred, ya llegamos a nuestro piso – asintió bajando de la capsula que apenas cerrada volvió a salir rápidamente entre los edificios. Se quedó mirando este un largo rato, lo que ha preocupado a su hermano ya que Alfred nunca fue de quedarse tan callado y pensativo tanto tiempo. Y aunque sabía que era lo que afectaba a su hermano no terminaba de querer ser consciente de que alguien en un mundo perfecto como en el que habitaban se sentía triste y enfermo con las decisiones de las leyes, un mecanismo rápido de defensa instalado en cualquier humano con clasificación – Alfred, ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? – el contrario solo le brindo una vaga señal de poco importarle el asunto haciendo que Matthew sintiera el frustrante sentimiento amargo. Necesitaría un poco de **soma**.

**&**.

Alfred se adentró en su departamento lanzando sus cosas sobre el sillón lleno de historietas viejas y libros prohibidos por el sistema que por sus propios medios había encontrado en bodegas clausuradas hace años re-abiertas para hacer espacio en las viviendas de los Deltas y Gammas de menor calibre. Disfrutaba leerla, esos ideales de antes que se habían perdido ante el sistema autoritario empleado en su presente que hacía lo posible por alejar a los demás de sentamientos negativos en contra de la comuna. Pero ahora no deseaba hojear esas amarillentas páginas llenas de ideas diversas, no, estaba demasiado cansado y hastiado para poder disfrutado de aquellos magníficos libros incomprendidos.

Necesitaba pensar rápido en lo que podría hacer con su situación actual. No quería que se le impusiera una pareja seleccionada por el sistema, no confiaba en cualquier persona dentro de este aunque él mismo trabajara en uno de los principales pilares de la sociedad que le disgustaba, tenía por ello, razones de sobra para no confiar en nadie.

Y definitivamente no sería una buena opción el buscar alguien por si mismo en los pocos dos meses que le quedaban de libertad. Para encontrar a alguien en dos meses sería poner demasiado en socializar con alguien que no compartía sus ideales. Simplemente le daba un poco de nausea el pesar estar unido a un frío y calculador alfa, a un beta aburrido, un gamma conformista o un delta tonto. ¿Qué haría él? No tenía ninguna solución aparente además de dejar que el sistema le diera una pareja o tener que aceptar por primera vez que Yong Soo, un simpático gamma (+), le llevase a una de esas tediosas casas de posibles citas. Dos elecciones para un mismo futuro, una vida frustrante con alguien a quien estaba seguro no iba a llegar a querer en ningún sentido y le delataría con el gobierno si le decía todo lo que pensaba sobre la actualidad de la sociedad.

Debía haber un tercer camino, una opción extra.

Tomó una hamburguesa del refrigerador, la puso sobre el plato del microondas y bajó la tapa marcando cuanto tiempo y a que intensidad debía calentarla. Cuan pronto comenzó a girar se dirigió a su cuarto que no se había librado ni un poco del desorden que se apoderaba de todo espacio disponible dentro de esa casa. Dejó el computador en la mesa individual originalmente para dos personas y recogió su comida que ya se había calentado lo suficiente. Haría lo mismo que todos los días, lo único además de leer los hermosos libros de ciencia y sociología de hace muchos años podría hacer que su vida saliera de la desagradable monotonía programada. Navegó por el **nexo**, buscando información desesperadamente de una opción diferente a la de tener que esperar o ser forzado a ir a esas casas de citas. Buscó, buscó, buscó y buscó por horas sin dar a nada más que los mismos resultados de siempre. Absolutamente ningún otro camino a elegir.

Alfred se recargó en la silla haciendo a un lado sus lentes para tallar sus ojos irritados por pasar tanto tiempo enfrente de la pantalla luminosa. Suspiró cansado pensando en que esa sería de nuevo una noche sin encontrar absolutamente nada que pudiera sacarlo de su desolador estado. Pero algo escuchó.

El sonido se repitió de nuevo como confirmación de que no estaba metido en un narcótico sueño provocado por alguna ingesta inmensa del tiránico soma.

Se inclinó de nuevo hacia la pantalla ajustando sus lentes para poder enfocar bien el mensaje claro de que uno de sus mensajes de búsqueda en ciertos **foros bajos del nexo** había sido contestado. Activó el programa para decodificación y mimetismo para acceder a ellos, abriendo la ventana y leyendo el mensaje recién ingresado o más bien los casi masivos mensajes que había recibido. Hace mucho tiempo que no abría ese nexo bajo. Todos con la misma sugerencia y la ultima recién enviada le decía concretamente lo que podía hacer para salir de ese problema en menos d semanas cuando mucho.

Un stigma.

No sabía de ellos, se habían hecho rumores de ellos especialmente en los distritos 1, 4 y 11. Ingresó a la dirección de nexo que le había dejado entrando a una zona especial con el símbolo del Stigma en el centro y debajo una pequeña inscripción que no se tomó tiempo en leer. Entró de manera fácil. Era un centro de pedidos, como aquellos a los que ingresaba para ordenar alimentos o cualquier cosa de una tienda de necesidades básicas. Solo que este centro de pedidos era muy diferente a los convencionales, vendía stigmas.

No evitó la curiosidad y navegó por todo el lugar, leyendo las bases de los stigmas y el porqué estos eran clasificados de esta manera. Ellos no nacían, eran creados a partir de cero sobre una célula neutralizada para hacer a un lado cualquier influencia de código genético que pudiera contener modificando el resultado del nuevo individuo. Al no tener carga genética en ellos que fuera influenciable, no había indicios de algo que los marcara como Alfas, Betas, Gammas o Deltas. Eran Stigmas y nada más. Cada uno cumplía con ciertas características y se aseguraba su envió en menos de una semana si se elegía un modelo ya hecho.

Continuó leyendo todo lo que era necesario hasta llegar a la lista de modelos ya creados. Algunas de las imágenes no se cargaban y no le permitían ver como era físicamente el stigma, aunque no los buscaba por el físico realmente, buscaba más bien el perfil de características. Llegó a uno que parecía llamarle mucho la atención, sin la necesidad de recargar el nexo para descubrir la imagen del stigma envió el código. Solo después pensó en lo que había echo…

Había comprado a un humano…

Lo más angustioso no era lo que había echo si no que no parecía sentirse absolutamente culpable. Socializar con aquellos que parecían no desearlo y esperar hasta que le otorgaran a un posible espía del sistema eran ideas obsoletas. Comprar a un nuevo ser al que pudiera en cierto punto el manipular sería bastante conveniente, especialmente por que este o sabría nada acerca del sistema opresor, no sabría sobre esas leyes horripilantes que le disgustaban y por lo tanto le hacían tener sentimientos de disgusto. Simplemente perfecto.

Hasta ahora sabía que su nueva "pareja" era un modelo único al cual no habían intentado reproducir y tenía el sentimiento de que deseaban que se vendiera pronto por que este no poseía tantas trabas como las que tenían otros sujetos en venta. Respondía al nombre de Vanya, un nombre hasta donde sabía era proveniente de las frías tierras del distrito 11. Pensaba en una mujer alta, un poco regordeta con facciones dulces pero una mirada un tanto fría característica de cualquier mujer proveniente de ese distrito y sus cabellos como oro blanco.

Con ese dulce pensamiento se fue directo a dormir sin importarle si mañana tendría que repetir la rutina cansina de todos los días de su vida.

**&.**

Contuvo la respiración admirando el mensaje en la pantalla de su comunicador. Detuvo todo trabajo que estuviera haciendo por que la noticia era demasiado fuerte aun cuando se había estado haciendo a la idea de que sucedería. Su nueva pareja había arribado al distrito y ahora estaba en camino a su casa donde debería dar constancia de recibirlo o tendría que dejar que todos sus vecinos vieran la caja hasta que él llegara, tendría que soportar los chismes que corrían entre ellos, hasta ahora siempre habían estado tan presentes desde que había cumplido los 15 y no presentaba indicios de poseer una pareja.

Se levantó en un brinco impetuoso corriendo hacia las oficinas de su jefe, un Alfa (+) originario del Distrito 1. Arthur Kirkland, lo consideraba a él un clásico caballero de la antigua Inglaterra. Pulcro, con una extraordinaria capacidad de llegar puntual y exigir la misma puntualidad a cualquier evento por mínimo que fuera. Con una personalidad sobria pero a la vez bastante arrogante lo que lo alejaba de muchos prospectos de conquista. No lo necesitaba de cualquier forma, se había emparejado hace dos años con Francis Bonnefoy y aunque ambos fueran bastante diferentes en cuanto a su personalidad se podía sentir que ninguno de los dos estaba completo sin el otro. A ambos los conocía bien, era a quienes podía clasificar como algo cercano a amigos pero Arthur insistía en tratarlo como a los demás cuando se encontraban dentro de los horarios de trabajo.

Pasó sin pena ni gloría por el aburrido pasillo de escritorios de los Betas hasta llegar a la puerta al final del corredor tocando sonoramente esperando escuchar la aprobación de entrada.

– Pase –

Tomó algo de aire para inflar sus pulmones entrando a la oficina grande y bien cuidada del Alfa. El olor a menta le invadió de inmediato, el aroma preferido del Alfa de grandes cejas tan presente como lo había estado por primera vez que había entrado a esta para la asignación de su área de trabajo dentro de los pilares del edificio. Cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido.

Arthur parecía enfocado firmando y leyendo proyectos nuevos de los que nadie sabía hasta que salían aprobados de cinco juntas depurativas de los Alfas principales – Alfred F. Jones del sector 4J, ¿Puedo saber que es lo que te ha traído hasta a mi oficina? – No necesitó levantar su vista para cuestionar al otro, dejando que entre ambos solo estuviera el silencio interrumpido por el único sonido de su plumón escribiendo – ¿Y bien? – Alfred se aclaró la voz.

Tomó algo más de cercanía, la necesaria siguiendo "los códigos de etiqueta" – Quisiera obtener el permiso para dejar mi puesto antes del horario.

Arthur dejó de escribir y fijó su mirada en el Beta examinando un poco su perfil – ¿Puedo saber el motivo? – Alfred odiaba cuando lo miraban de aquella forma, sentía como escrudiñaban dentro de él hasta ponerlo horriblemente paranoico.

Lamió sus labios resecos. ¿Cuál era la mejor forma para explicar que iba a recibir al paquete que contenía un Humano de clasificación Stigma por que quería evitar relacionarse con los mentes emblandecidas y huir de las reprimendas del gobierno? No de forma directa, claro estaba.

Debía contestar rápido, estaba tomando demasiado tiempo. – Voy a recibir a mi… pareja. Viene del Distrito 11. Llegó antes de lo esperado.

Una risa proveniente del Alfa sorprendió a Alfred causando que de inmediato hiciera una mueca por lo confuso, no era de oír al otro reír y mucho menos cuando se encontraba en los territorios del trabajo. Arthur tomó cercanía y palmó su hombro con fuerza solo logrando que el sentimiento de confusión creciera más en el beta – ¿De qué te estás riendo? –

Él siguió riendo. – Me parece increíble que consiguieras una pareja, tonto. ¿Seguro que no me mientes? Creí que esperarías a que el sistema te designara una – se burló, aunque no parecía que aquello le agradara al otro.

– Sí, sí como digas. En serio, necesito salir no quiero que se pierda –

Él Alfa se alejó de este negando con la cabeza – No le pasará nada Alfred, aquí no hay nada de que preocuparse – bebió algo del vaso sobre su escritorio, soma para mantenerse relajado ofreciendo al otro que rápidamente negó. El soma no era algo que le gustara, era como taparte aun más los ojos para no ver ningún problema. – ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Dónde le conociste? Que recuerde tú nunca has salido del Distrito – cuestionó ya que seguía sin creerle.

Infló las mejillas – ¿Porqué tienes que hacer tantas preguntas, viejo? – se cruzó de brazos – Se llama Vanya, le conocí por medio de Katy, la pareja de mi hermano – Al fin le encontró utilidad a que la pareja de su hermano hubiera venido desde tan lejos.

Arthur levantó una ceja aun dudoso de las palabras del otro antes de relajar su rostro de nuevo. Podría descubrir al otro bastante fácil si es que mentía acerca de su supuesta pareja, le agradaba y todo pero hasta cierto punto llegaba a ser irritante, además de que nunca fue alguien a quien le agradara esa sociedad en la que vivía y para quien trabajaba lo que hacía más sorprendente para el Alfa que el Beta encontrara a alguien de pareja. Alfred por su parte deseaba que creyera cada una de sus palabras aunque en el fondo sabía que el Alfa no era quien confiara a las primeras de los demás, mucho menos de él aunque lo conociera desde que ellos estaban en el centro de educación de menores.

Dejó el vaso de nuevo en el escritorio sintiéndose mucho más relajado, delicioso soma – De acuerdo, sal pero que no se haga costumbre. La próxima semana no quiero más de estas "urgencias" de último momento. ¿Vale? –

Asintió de manera energética abrazando al otro en su sorpresa – ¡Gracias viejo! ¿Por qué no puedes ser así más tiempo? Te iría mejor con Francis – corrió fuera rápido antes de que el otro rubio cambiara de idea.

– ¡Idiota! – Él no tenía ningún problema, él estaba bien y era una buena representación de lo que un Alfa debía ser. Eran los demás quienes le juzgaban que hasta para un Alfa (++) se exigía demasiado. Y él tenía las cosas bien con Francis… suponía.

**&.**

A veces podía blasfemar mentalmente a todo lo que le rodeaba –Mentalmente, claro, de cualquier otro forma estaría ya desaparecido supuestamente en una de las islas de Rehabilitación Social-, pero hoy no podía estar más que feliz. No era por el hecho de que llegaba a quien creía sería su pareja ideal –Sinceramente no esperaba nada más que una chica que siguiera sus ordenes y no se entrometiera tanto en sus ideales-, si no por que con la llegada de esa pareja sería completamente libre de esa constante vigilancia de los demás por aun no tener pareja y hacerse a un lado de la presión del sistema de encontrar una o le darían una a la fuerza. Ya no más presión, se podía quitar un peso de encima de tantos reproches que le hacían los demás.

Tomó una de las capsulas detenidas en la plataforma. Una de esas condenadas capsulas de viaje a las que tanto detestaba por sus paradas repentinas y que ahora no podía ver con mejores ojos. Iba tan entusiasmado que incluso olvido distraerse con la ventana por solo mirar la pantalla de su comunicador que le contaba el tiempo para que su "pareja" llegara hasta la puerta de su casa. Solo cinco minutos, él llegaría en tres por lo que le daba tiempo para esperar afuera. ¿Qué haría en esos infernales dos minutos? No habría casi nadie, todos afuera con las excepciones de Deltas niñeras, Niños o Betas/Parejas de Betas sin trabajo debido a su embarazo lo que lo hacía perfecto para que nadie le viera llegar. Un momento ¿No había dicho su hermano que Katyusha estaba embarazada hace dos semanas? Demonios, y a esa mujer le gustaba salir a pasear de vez en cuando para no quedarse siempre en casa.

Apenas la capsula se detuvo y abrió su puerta salió disparado a los pasillos hasta dar con la puerta de su departamento. No había nadie por ahí. Solo unos minutos, solo unos cuantos minutos para que llegara. Todo el mundo podía detenerse en sus lugares por unos cuantos y malditos minutos hasta que llegara su paquete, le metiera y después todos pasearan cuanto desearan esa tarde de viernes.

Al llegar a la puerta se encontró con lo que parecía ser una capsula como cofre. Totalmente blanco, en el frente estaban las señales de la temperatura del Stigma, su pulso y cada respiro que daba. Se sintió vibrar de éxtasis. Introdujo la clave para abrir la puerta y empujar dentro la caja. Hasta ahora todo había ido muy bien y nadie había visto nada.

– Pryvit Alfred – Una voz suave, dulce y la peor que podía haber escuchado en ese momento apareció detrás de su nuca sintiendo el terror recorriendo su cuerpo, girando violentamente para ver a una mujer de estatura promedio para un Alfa, de ojos azules más calmados que los suyos, cabellos cortos y rubios como miel. Katyusha, la pareja legal de su hermano mellizo se presentaba enfrente de él junto a su vientre ya abultado mirando con irritante curiosidad a la gran capsula detrás de él.

– Hola Katy, ¿Cómo estás? – Habló intentando borrar el nerviosismo que sentía por tenerla enfrente observando con todo detalle a la capsula blanca.

Ella sonrió tranquila y algo torpe – Bien, gracias. Es raro que estés aquí, es muy temprano. ¿Acaso hubo algún accidente en tu sección? –

Le irritaban tantas preguntas pero se mantenía tan relajado como podía hacerlo enfrente de la mujer, apretando el puño suavemente – No, no, claro que no. Todo va de maravilla. Solo pedí salir un poco más temprano para recibir esto – señaló la capsula, intentando cubrir lo más que podía con su cuerpo.

– Eso es maravilloso entonces – respondió automática, mirando ahora con más intriga a la capsula – ¿Y qué es lo que recibiste? Parece grande. ¿Es un nuevo almacenador de alimentos? – A pesar de ser un Alfa la chica era bastante ingenua, lo que le daba algo a su favor.

– Sí, sí, algo así – respondió rápido asustando a la otra levemente – No quiero quitarte más tiempo, nos vemos luego, ¿sí? Saluda a mi hermano y eso – habló rápido empujando la capsula dentro y cerrando la puerta tan rápido como pudo. Un minuto más y explotaría seguramente.

Katyusha se quedó observando la puerta del departamento de su cuñado con una expresión un tanto dolida por haber notado –Era bastante obvio– como Alfred le evitaba como una plaga de las peores garrapatas. Acarició su vientre y suspiró girando sobre sus talones para caminar de nuevo a casa, seguramente el otro estaba tan estresado con el asunto de que se acercaba su cumpleaños número veinte y no poseía pareja aun, o por su parte era lo que ella creía. Sumando todas esas posibilidades también estaba el conocimiento de que Alfred no consumía más allá de un gramo de soma por mes, ¡Por Mes! Hasta un niño consumía más del preciado soma que el Beta (+), como si quisiera que todos los males de sus problemas lo afectaran hasta acabar con él.

Temblando de puro entusiasmo no podía ni contener a su propia alma en su cuerpo. Sentía como se le escapaba con cada jadeo de entusiasmo apenas y acercaba un poco su mano para tocar la fría superficie de la capsula que contenía a su pareja. _SU_ Pareja, por que era suya en cualquier forma, él le había comprado, le había elegido y por lo tanto todo le pertenecía a él.

Deslizó de nuevo sus manos de manera dulce por toda la superficie de la capsula, que aunque fría podía sentir un débil calor corporal presente. Relamía sus labios una y otra vez, saboreando ya su libertad, su libertad que existía en una caja fría y blanca. Aquella compañía ya se había arreglado del problema de rellenar los papeles ficticios del Stigma y registrarlo como la pareja legitima de Alfred, ¿Qué ás podía desear?

Decidió entonces abrir la capsula para admirar a su nueva pareja, a la mente blanda a la que podría moldear a su gusto para que llegue a tener unos ideales más o menos iguales a los suyos. Introdujo la clave dando un paso hacia atrás dejando que esta se abriera deslizando la parte frontal de la capsula dejando el gas de invernación periódica diluirse en el aire. Piernas largas, piel blanca como la leche, cabello rubio cenizo y una gran altura. Abrió su boca en una sorpresa cada vez menos agradable para él.

_Vanya_ no era una Stigma. Era _UN_ Stigma, no una, _UN_.

Debía ser un error.

* * *

[ LINE BREAK ]

**Soma:** Sustancia liquida o solida en forma de píldoras que producen un estado cercano al narcotico utilizado en la nueva sociedad para distraer a los ciudadanos del estrés de los posibles problemas logrando tener una sociedad mucho más relajada.

**Nexo**: Vía de comunicación parecida al internet interconectada por muchos foros, todos ellos vigilados por un filtro del sistema. Solo hay pocos programas que son indetectables y conectan a los foros del _Bajo Nexo_.

**Bajo Nexo**: Parte escondida bajo muchos programas de seguridad alternos a cualquiera del gobierno mundial. Se discuten temas que son considerados tabú como el funcionamiento del antiguo mundo, el descontento, archivos secretos de las islas de Rehabilitación Social y la compra de _Stigmas_.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya había tomado consciencia de que su vida nunca se encaminaba en el rumbo que él deseaba. Cuando creía que al fin saldría bien, el destino le atacaba enjaulándolo de nuevo entre apretadas paredes del laberinto que era su existencia. Ahora delante de él, ese Stigma de piel suave y tono pálido que pensaba sería como lo deseaba ahora se tornaba como un truco más del horrible destino.

No es que fuese feo, claro que no, el Stigma era increíblemente hermoso. Sus facciones eran adecuadas, los mechones superiores de su cabello casi plateado enmarcaban su rostro casi hasta el punto de hacerlo parecer un poco más redondo de lo que era e incluso la gran y extraña nariz que poseía no se veía mal del todo. Era parte de él, era un toque único. Alto y de cuerpo formado, sin presencia de una musculatura vulgarmente resaltada si no más bien de un peso saludable con delgadas marcas en sus músculos. Era perfecto, perfecto para quien le viera pero no para él.

El mundo había aceptado la libertad de la atracción hacia todos los géneros por lo que no era algo penado o monstruoso como sus antecesores creían; Volviendo el mundo un campo de guerra hasta en las ciudades más avanzadas por el simple tópico de la atracción carnal; Incluso se habían apropiado de una forma para que de esas uniones no hubiera problema al cumplir la normal general número seis de la sociedad unificada. No, su problema no era nada relacionado con la sociedad ni absolutamente nada legal.

Era diferente. Sus deseos eran diferentes. Era por que lucía como un pilar blanco perfecto. _Perfecto._

Aun tomando en cuenta que lucía como un ente mucho más hermoso que un Alfa doble más, no era esa mujer alta de buen peso con los ojos nublados por la torpeza de llegar a un nuevo mundo del que desconocía. Y no quería saber nada acerca de como funcionada el sistema reproductivo en dos hombres.

Empezó a gruñir, soltando insultos contra el mundo entre sus dientes apretados, formando una mueca de lo más horrible en su rostro. Se empeñó en buscar dentro de la capsula evitando a toda costa tocar al Stigma en su interior encontrando ahí una pequeña guía sobre el funcionamiento de ese ser. Como si fuera un objeto más. Lo era, ¿no es así?

No leyó más que la portada_: __**"Guía Básica del Funcionamiento del Stigma"**__._ Obvio. Su mirada se paseó hasta encontrar un pequeño número de comunicación de la empresa así que sin dudar tomó el comunicador deseando que contestaran.

Y mientras esperaba, con la punta del pie dando golpes al suelo, rogando mentalmente escuchar una voz para soltar una de las más grandes rabietas hechas en su vida y suplicar al destino que no hiciera ningún truco más, el gas de invernación se había disuelto por completo. El Stigma abrió poco a poco los ojos esperando a que su visión dejara de ser borrosa. Era como un niño al que habían mantenido en la oscuridad por años antes de llevarlo a la luz nuevamente.

Con pequeños pasos, aventurándose a explorar la nueva habitación en la que ha despertado, el Stigma no puede llegar a escuchar nada más que un zumbido constante y molesto pero no expresa irritación alguna en su rostro, no, está mucho más concentrado en analizar cada pequeño detalle del cuarto. No es el laboratorio, ha pasado demasiado tiempo en él como para no saber que ha salido de él, de nuevo.

Es un nuevo hogar.

Curioso, registrando cada pequeño espacio que su visión podía permitirle ver. Su audición comienza a mejorar, haciendo a un lado el zumbido para cambiarlo por el de una voz notoriamente exasperada que grita a algo que a primera vista no parece devolverle las groseras palabras y registra aquella primera voz en su memoria.

"_La primera voz que escuches será la de tu nuevo amo. Debes grabarla para acatar las órdenes dadas por este mismo y saber diferenciar de él a otras personas. Siempre obedecer"_

Sus labios se separaron temblorosos – Siempre, obedecer – repitió las palabras que se habían reproducido en los primeros de sus recuerdos insertados por el laboratorio. Buscó hasta encontrar quien era el dueño de esa voz, encontrando la espalda de un hombre joven con cabellos rubios.

Alfred pasó su mano por su rostro sin poder escuchar alguna solución directa al "problema" que tenía con la equivocación de esa compañía al no enviarle lo que esperaba. Si, absolutamente todo era culpa de esa tramposa compañía. Cada palabra de la intercomunicadora que seguramente era una Gamma menos (su voz tan flemática le delataba por completo) le hacía pasar desde los ascos más grandes a la pena horrorosa. Revolvió sus cabellos de nuevo con desesperación incesante – ¡No! Mire, no me interesa absolutamente nada del cuidado, ni las relaciones sexuales o su acondicionamiento para la maternidad. ¿Cómo funcionaría eso? – Era una de las tantas cosas que no podía comprender – ¡No, agh! ¡Solo quiero un intercambio! ¿Cómo que no se puede una vez activado? – una mueca atravesó sus labios mientras giraba sobre sus talones – Él no está ac- … –

Por primera vez hubo contacto ocular entre el Beta más y el Stigma. El primer encuentro de sus ojos azules con los violetas tan tranquilos le hizo más que estremecerse; guardó un silencio absoluto, el suficiente tiempo para que la línea de comunicación que había entre él y la operadora del laboratorio se cortara de forma automática. No había algo más en lo que pudiera enfocar su mirada que no fueran ese par de ojos con coloración extraña, como si entrara en un mar refrescante de una mente tan despreocupada.

El Stigma, por su parte, estudiaba cada facción en el rostro de quien se posaba enfrente de él. Su rostro, su peso, altura y la pose que adoptaba le hicieron comprobar que la clasificación de su nueva "pareja" era un Beta más. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios delgados a sentir el estímulo de un nuevo sentimiento recorrer desde el fondo de su estómago hasta su pecho y depositarse finalmente en sus mejillas creando una coloración rosada. Su avance fue guiado no solo porque fuera una orden pregrabada en su mente, si no, que deseaba hacerlo.

"_El deseo individual se considera egoísmo y tiene que ser abolido. Los deseos personales no dan cabida en la naturaleza de un Stigma perfecto"_

Se quedó atascado, apenas con más cercanía de la que poseía anteriormente en relación de su cuerpo con el del rubio Beta. Debía seguir las reglas que le fueron enseñadas gracias a la hipopedia en su etapa temprana de desarrollo – Hola – su voz viajó suave, un contraste grande en comparación con su apariencia.

Y aun así fue lo suficientemente significante como para que sacara del estado de admiración al beta más por la nueva visión que experimentaba. El cuerpo que anteriormente se mostraba como el simple caparazón helado ahora estaba más lleno de vida, mostrando intentos de relacionarse directamente con él y no podía averiguar si aquello le daba cierto gusto o repudio. Seguía sin ser lo que inicialmente esperaba pero a su vez lucía como si completase aquél espacio vacío.

Chasqueó su lengua contra su paladar cuando su rostro se deformaba de esa primera muestra de impresión a la vez mucho más consiente de las emociones que rebelaba ante un contrario de clasificación automáticamente más baja –y aun si frente a él estuviera un Alfa doble más su rostro no se mostraría tan amable con el mismo–. Tenía que controlarse, sin dejarse llevar por la primera impresión después de haberlo visto en el mismo instante en que abrió la capsula que lo contenía en un sueño eterno – Debiste quedarte dormido, me has arruinado el día – espetó sin creer que realmente importara darle una buena bienvenida a algo que salió mal.

Vanya, el nombre al que respondía ese Stigma en especial, sintió un pequeño dolor en la zona del pecho en respuesta a las palabras que se dirigieron tan duras sin tener algún indicio del porqué era acusado de arruinar el día de su nueva pareja – Lo siento – no lo hacía, sabía que no, no tenía la culpa de absolutamente nada de lo que se le era acusado. Que irritante era tener que retractarse solo por su acondicionamiento. Al sentirse demasiado quieto comenzó a actuar en automático, tomando todos los papeles regados por la sala y muchos más intentos de decoración burda alrededor.

Alfred levantó intrigado una ceja por las disculpas que le otorgó el Stigma cuando probablemente no sabía nada de lo que le estaba reprochando. Suspiró pesado entonces, recordando que aquel era un ser prácticamente nuevo y no sabría nada del mundo, eso le trajo de nuevo a su mente una de las razones por las cuales le había adquirido. Una mente nueva a la cual podía enseñarle que era lo que él consideraba era aceptable, sumando, que con su presencia no tendría que ser cuestionado por las autoridades del Estado sobre establecer una pareja para el engendramiento de un vástago. No era tan malo después de todo, pero seguía con un sentimiento de incomodidad con tan solo verlo. Verlo, le perdió de vista hace segundos, provocando que comenzara a buscar con la simple mirada donde es que se había metido ahora. Que tedioso era ahora que estaba activo.

Le encontró arreglando o intentado arreglar las cosas en el desastre que llamaba su hogar, su mirada tomando un enfoque espantado al verlo tomar demasiado brusco un viejo libro que descansaba en el borde de la mesita para café e intentar tirarlo pues no comprendía su utilidad – ¡Espera! ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? ¡Basta! ¡Detente ahora! – saltó casi sobre el muy confundido Stigma para arrebatar de sus manos los libros, comics y varias hojas que consideraba importantes; Lo mucho que le había costado conseguirlos antes de ser quemados por las tropas de los **bomberos**, la reconstrucción de algunos versos de hojas faltantes y arriesgar su propia libertad al mantenerlos en vigencia para su propio disfrute estaban a nada de ser destruidas por las tontas intenciones automáticas de aquel Stigma. Su mirada golpeó gélida al contrario que sintiendo las vibraciones negativas usadas en el timbre de voz de Alfred bajó la cabeza inmediatamente, esto provocando una mala sensación de parte del Beta por esa reacción.

Pasó su mano por el cabello en la espera de calmarse antes de proceder a hablar y corregir su agresiva contestación. Las palabras iban a brotar –estaban en la punta de su lengua–, pero fue interrumpido de nuevo por la voz tan ligera volar desde sus labios – Lo siento. He de recibir un castigo físico – lo pronunció como si no fuera tan significativo, provocando una reacción de terror y disgusto sobre el rostro de Alfred.

– ¡No! Espera – gruñó por lo bajo – No voy a golpearte, ¿Crees que de verdad yo…? Olvidalo, solo. Tienes que preguntarme primero sobre las cosas que hay en la casa antes de desecharlas, ¿vale? – intentó reparar, pero el espanto de que aquél sujeto le permitiera tan fácil darle un golpe en forma de castigo seguía en pie.

Vanya miró confundido de nuevo al ojiazul, estaba poniendo cosas que estaban instaladas en él en una duda mucho mayor de la que sus propios pensamientos las colocaban. Se le había acondicionado a recibir ciertos castigos o estímulos por cada acción mala o buena correspondientemente – De acuerdo, pareja –

El beta se sintió incomodado por el uso de la palabra "pareja", aún más debido a que no terminaba de formular en su mente que se encontraba casi formalmente en una relación – Alfred, llamame de esa forma –

**&.**

_**El Instituto de Relaciones Sociales y Natalidad**__ se encarga del control sobre la procreación así como el que cada individuo se presente con una pareja oficial con la que llevará a cargo la obligación social de presentar el promedio de dos vástagos. Se hace cargo igualmente de otorgar una pareja seleccionada solo a aquellos que hayan llegado a la edad límite de su clasificación._

_Se alienta a la población en general de seguir teniendo encuentros amorosos con otras personas que no sean la misma pareja, ya que esta solo cumple el papel de aportar su carga genética para las siguientes generaciones_

_La elección de una pareja debe llevarse a cargo pensando en la utilidad de su misma genética, a los Alfas se les recomienda tener una pareja de su misma casta o de una casta mucho más inferior con el fin de que los genes aportados de Alfa se muestren dominantes contra los débiles genes de la pareja de clasificación inferior._

_Está prohibido procrear con otra persona que no sea la pareja registrada._

**&.**

De nuevo y como todos los días de su vida promedio al igual que sus otros compañeros Beta, el fin del día laboral se había acabado sin nada más sobresaliente que saber que en los últimos años el crecimiento de la casta de Stigmas iba en aumento, lo que ponía en alerta al área de acondicionamiento social en caso de que este tipo de individuos sean reconocido como una casta más en la sociedad mundial –y eso significaría buscar un nivel de trabajo, re acomodar el sistema con el cual se ha vivido en paz por años amenazando el equilibrio logrado–. Parecía algo tan lejano e insignificante para la mayoría de los Betas del Distrito 7 ya que los casos de Stigmas registrados en el mismo eran demasiado escasos.

No había nada más significativo en ese día, era como todos los demás, y eso era bueno.

Pero hubo algo, algo que cambió la normalidad de ese día para Matthew. Entre el mar de cabezas de trabajadores Betas no se encontraba la de su hermano gemelo en ninguna parte, aquel hombre usualmente llegaba a su lado para quejarse del día o acerca de su consumo continuo de Soma –Lo que solo le hacía desear tomar mucho más Soma para evitar cualquier complicación con su hermano–, pero ahora no estaba. ¿Se habría metido de nuevo en lugares en los que no pertenecía? Le recordaba a cuando eran pequeños y siempre se metía en los lugares de trabajo de los Deltas a pesar de que tenía conocimiento de que no sobreviviría a los vapores tóxicos con los que trabajaban ellos que ya estaban acostumbrados desde su infancia.

Quedaban unos minutos antes de que las capsulas de transporte llegaran a la estación de arribaje, suficiente para investigar si alguien más de su sector de trabajo lo había visto por alguna parte o salir antes del horario de trabajo aunque resultaba imposible irse a menos de tener un permiso firmado por el Alfa en control del sector. Arthur, debería saber dónde estaba su hermano.

Avanzó con algo de prisa entre la masa para llegar al estacionamiento usado por los Alfas con el conocimiento de que Arthur solía salir un poco más tarde que los demás de su clase para revisar detalladamente cada informe entregado. Demasiado, incluso para un Alfa más, pensar en todo el trabajo que aquel hombre realizaba le hacía doler la cabeza e inminentemente sentir un aborrecimiento por cualquier actividad realizada por los Alfas – _Me gusta ser un Beta, no tengo tanta responsabilidad como un Alfa y no deseo ser mediocre como un Gamma_ – repitió la frase que nacía de sus primeros recuerdos, algo que lo confortaba en la misma cantidad que el soma.

Gracias al Gran Hermano, logró cruzar los impecables jardines que separaban la salida de los Betas con los Alfas. Admirando el esplendor y gracia de los árboles adecuadamente podados, las flores que emanaban un sinfín de aromas que atiborraban su nariz teniendo que arrugarla un poco para no aspirar más de la belleza odorífera de las mismas, los Betas no estaban hechos para soportar tanta cantidad de belleza en todos los sentidos. Casi corriendo, interceptó al Alfa que estaba a nada de subirse en su propio vehículo.

– ¡Arthur! ¡Espera! – Esperó ser notado antes de que se fuera, si no, su carrera hasta el lugar habría sido en vano y los transportes a su pilar habitacional se habrían acabado, teniendo que ir de pie hasta su no tan cercana casa.

El Alfa en cuestión levantó su mirada, encontrando al gemelo del Beta que hace unas horas había dado el permiso de salir – Matthew, que sorpresa verte. No te había visto desde que anunciaste que Katyusha tendría su primer hijo. ¿Cómo te encuentras? – se recargó en la puerta del vehículo, cruzando sus brazos en una típica pose adoptada por él para entablar conversaciones con alguien que resultaba en parte conocido.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, el beta se detuvo enfrente del otro recobrando el oxígeno que se le escapó de sus pulmones tras seguirle – Bien, Katy dará a luz en dos meses. Ya tenemos la cita programada para el ingreso de la bebé en la Guardería, estamos ansiosos de saber si será una Alfa como ella – sonrió, recordando cómo entre ambos se sentía la emoción de tener una hija que seguiría las normas de la sociedad y que ella lograra ser de la clasificación más alta. Se desvió del tema – Venía a preguntarte algo Arthur. ¿Dejaste ir a mi hermano temprano? No lo encontré en la hora de salida y me parecía inusual que no estuviera ahí, creí que se metió en más problemas ó –

Se vio interrumpido por el rubio que colocaba una mano sobre su hombro – Sí, lo dejé salir. Si se metió en problemas después de que le diera permiso de salir ya no cae en mi responsabilidad – Matthew alzó las cejas, más que nada sorprendido.

– Pero ya que me había mencionado que iba a recoger a su nueva pareja no creo que ahora miso este haciendo algo más que tener sexo – alzó los hombros, retando importancia. Hablando de sexo, hace un tiempo notable que no obtenía una reacción sexual por parte de su pareja y tenía que conformarse con ver a esa Gamma menos de piel morena, no es que le importara mucho o ella no fuera lo suficientemente satisfaciente pero se preocupaba de que aquella muchacha se estuviera dando falsas ideas.

– ¿Una pareja? Alfred no me mencionó que había encontrado una – sinceramente aun pensaba que su hermano se negaría a conocer a alguien hasta su fecha límite donde el Estado le daría una, así que pensar que él fue a recibir una pareja se convertía de una fantasía imposible a algo más palpable pero aun así dubitativo. Tal vez sería la razón de por que lucía tan desconectado de todo –aún más–.

No se esperó mucho más del Alfa que un rodamiento de ojos ya que no le parecía demasiado extraño que Alfred evitara contarle sobre aquellos temas a su propio hermano, ese muchacho tenía la extraña capacidad de cuestionar todo o reservarse cosas que los demás no harían. Hace tiempo que lo habría denunciado a poderes más altos en el área de acondicionamiento social si no es que para él no resultaba tan peligroso o con muchos indicios de romper las leyes del Estado.

– Deberías hablar más con él, creo que la ausencia de soma en su sistema le hace algo de mal – sacó un frasco pequeño, tomando una de las píldoras que este contenía – ¿Te llevo a casa? –

**&.**

Tras una larga hora de enseñarle a _Vanya_ sobre lo que debía y no tirar en cuanto hiciera la limpieza, Alfred se encontraba descansando sobre el sillón con un libro entre sus manos. Othelo, leía en la portada vieja del libro. Era increíble que planeaban quemarlo junto con otras obras tan importantes del tiempo pasado, pero como siempre, él estaba ahí para escabullirse antes de que los bomberos se deshicieran de tan valiosas piezas de arte que demostraban un mundo mucho más diverso en el que los colores siempre tomaban lugar en vez de permanecer en un lienzo blanco como ahora.

Pasaba su vista del libro al Stigma que se movía en la cocina, examinando el almacenador de alimentos. Seguramente planeaba servir la cena, ¿sabría cocinar? Debía hacerlo, es lo que mencionaba su lista de habilidades.

Y no es que se hubiera rendido ante el hecho de que fuera un hombre lo que había recibido, no tenía nada en contra de las relaciones de ese tipo, tampoco el mundo lo hacía, pero siempre había existido en su mente el poder vestir a su pareja como una de las chicas que constantemente aparecían sobre las páginas de las obras escritas por Shakespeare o probar si era tan cierto lo que mencionaban las descripciones sobre el sabor a miel de la piel de una mujer embarazada.

Tendría que descubrir que tan grandes eran las diferencias. No, ahora no, era muy difícil para su mente asimilar que tendría que procrear con él o al menos acercarse de esa forma.

– ¿Qué haces? – no dudó mucho en preguntar, dejando el libro a un lado para moverse hasta la cocina. Su costumbre de caminar entre un desastre le hizo desestabilizarse al no encontrar ya casi impedimentos para que caminara de un lado a otro.

– Carne de cordero en salsa con puré de papas, ensalada cesar y de postre un pay de manzana – Mucha comida, eso era algo bueno. El Stigma no levantaba su mirada de sus manos que preparaban todo lo que prometía ser una buena cena.

Tomó asiento en una silla de la mesa, observando los movimientos realizados por el contrario – Vanya, es un diminutivo. ¿Verdad? ¿Cuál sería el nombre normal? – el aroma de lo que ya se estaba cocinando despertaba a su estómago que con un rugido anunciaba su hambre.

– Ivan – Sonrió, como si ese nombre le hiciera sentir orgulloso y ese destello no fue ignorado por el rubio.

Colocó sus brazos sobre la mesa y recargó su cabeza en ellos, sintiendo lo contagiosa que era la misma sonrisa expresada en los labios pálidos del gran hombre enfrente de él. Era muy calmado, debía ser porqué había despertado por primera vez desde su creación – Veo que te gusta más, te llamaré de esa forma entonces.

– Gracias, Alfred – Poco después la comida estaba servida. Casera y muy buena, hace tiempo que Alfred había olvidado lo bien que se sentía probar bocado de algo que no fuera pre-hecho por compañías de alimentos. E Ivan, recordó la última vez que había preparado una cena de ese estilo y como es que por primera vez no había sido relegado a comer como último.

[LINE BREAK]

Vaya, me ha salido corto. ¡No ha sido mi intención tardar tanto! Pero la escuela me absorbió al igual que unos problemas familiares que bloquearon por completo la continuidad de esta historia.

Ahora se hace presente lo fuerte que puede llegar a ser el sistema, así como los primeros pensamientos de Arthur y Matthew al igual que los problemas de cada uno. Ahora, una pequeña introducción de algunas de las parejas que hasta ahora es presentada en el primer y segundo capítulo.

Matthew (Canadá) es un Beta más que esta actualmente emparejado con Katyusha (Ucrania). Actualmente esperan a su primera hija y ambos están emocionados con la posibilidad de que pueda ser una Alfa. Matthew es el hermano gemelo de Alfred pero al parecer no presenta muchos problemas acerca de su identidad o lugar correspondiente dentro de la sociedad actual. Katyusha es una Alfa menos, hermana de la reconocida Natalya Arlovsakaya, una alfa más que lidera el área de acondicionamiento social en el distrito 11.

Arthur (Inglaterra) es un Alfa más que actualmente está emparejado con Francis (Francia) un Alfa más al igual que él. Arthur trabaja como un jefe de sector en el área de acondicionamiento social (Sector J) y Francis ahora mismo es reconocido como una estrella de películas sensitivas. Tienen una relación un poco complicada aunque en un principio parecía que ellos dos tenían la mejor de las químicas.

_**&. Instituciones y cosas señaladas en negrita.**_

"_**Guía Básica del Funcionamiento del Stigma"**_Un libro pequeño en el que vienen explicaciones pequeñas sobre cómo ha sido creado el Stigma que se ha adquirido, sus enseñanzas, incluso, castigos en caso de que se muestre rebelde o por puro estimulo del comprador.

**Bomberos** Estos son diferentes a los que apagan incendios. Se encargan de quemar todo libro o registro del mundo antes del sistema social porqué se considera que alientan a pensar diferente y hacerlo significa poner en riesgo la paz que ha traído el sistema del Estado.

_**El Instituto de Relaciones Sociales y Natalidad**_Bueno, el texto lo dice.


End file.
